regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 1
Recap Day 130: 1509-08-12 It is a month after the events of last episode. The party have been in hiding the whole time in the new hidden village of New Valuton on Therdin's Rock off the west coast of Gade Isle. It is populated by the 40 people (15 men, 15 women, 10 children) that the party evacuated from Old Valuton, Embershore. The Mermaids, now reunited with their home, help the village out as well. Wanted posters of the crew of the Riftdancer have been spread all over Eridon. The Queen of Eridon has placed a bounty of 20,000 gold & a lordship for each of the heroes, except Maribel who has 25,000 bounty as she is considered the leader. Among the crimes they are accursed is the murder of Barthas for releasing Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate. During this month Brimstone, the Fire Incarnatehas taken over Icecap Mountain on Gade Isle and flew around burning villages and causing chaos for the island, but strangely Brimstone mostly stays on Gade Isle. Today the party ventures from their hidden village on the Riftdancer to get the Coral Sword from the Old Valuton. Day 132: 1509-08-14 The Riftdancer arrives in Old Valuton, it is entirely destroyed except for some stone walls. Temriel spots some Kolbolds watching. Maribel calls out to the Kobolds, and they charge in towards the party. After a round of combat, the Kobolds see Maribel crushing their friends and Temriel's Skeleton face, and the rest of the Kobolds retreat. Albert sets the retreating Kobolds on fire. With the fight over, the party easily find Martha’s house across the road from the ruined temple. Temriel softens the ground, making dig up the Coral Sword very easy to do. As the party sail away on the Riftdancer, they see in the hills a swarm of Kobolds. The Kobolds seem to have thrived in the absence of humans this past month. Day 133: 1509-08-15 During the night Albert secretly looks at Trellis's Magic Spoon & Magic Ring. The Magic Ring has a Ruby set in it. The spoon is unremarkable yet magical somehow. Day 134: 1509-08-16 The Riftdancer returns to Therdin's Rock. A villager tells the party that the mermaids came by while they were gone. There is still one mermaid nearby. Albert goes to talk with the mermaid. The mermaid passes on a message from Saffron for the party to meet with her at night at the north-end of Ridgeback Isle in the western cove, south of Highcastle. Day 135: 1509-08-17 During the night Albert steals Trellis's Magic in revenge for Trellis taking his amulet. He replaces the spoon with a normal spoon. ]] Day 136: 1509-08-18 The Riftdancer arrives at Highcastle and drop Ryan off to buy supplies. Then at night they head to the north-end of Ridgeback Isle in the western cove. Saffron walks up to the ship. Then 3 owlbears attack, one captures Saffron. The party fight off and kill the owlbears and Saffron is knocked out. After 30 minutes Saffron wakes up. Saffron then explains the research she has been doing. She first tried to understand how Brimstone was imprisoned under Mount Valsuvius. Saffron hadn't figure that out yet, she did find something else that could work, the Orb of Imprisonment. The Orb of Imprisonment was used 1500 years ago in Caldonia before it froze over, by The Nuns of Velmontarious. It was used to imprison some of the worst offenders in the world. The Orb of Imprisonment traps the target creature somewhere deep in stasis deep within the earth, locking them in space and time. Allegedly the abusing of this power was one of the factors that led to the gods causing the calamity. The Nuns of Velmontarious died with the rest of Caldonia when the continent froze, their temple was at a rounded mountain north west of a great lake. However an offshoot of the order still exist in Yunta, Mahtava. The Nuns in Yunta could have more information on the orb. Saffron then heads back to Highcastle in her rowboat. The party return to Riftdancer and pick up Ryan and their order of weapons, armor and reagents. But they forgot to ask him to buy them a map. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes